Travis the Hedgehog: The Next Generation (Sonic FC)
by blast-town
Summary: This is the story of my Sonic FC, Travis the Hedgehog. Warning: there is violence, blood, gore, and language.


**TRAVIS THE HEDGEHOG**

THE NEXT GENERATION

**INTRODUCTION:**

Sonic's ears twitched at the abrupt sound of a gunshot as metal slammed against metal on the ground. The hedgehog felt the blood burst within his knuckles, after a swift punch right into the robot's kisser, but he shook it off. The robot rose, seemingly confused, but Sonic knew that Metal carries no feelings. His opponent stood which his red, elf-like shoes, opposite to that of Sonic's red running shoes. The enemy's black cape was torn with its fabric sprawled in all directions, yet the shadow of a hero could not be distracted simply by fashion. His sharp, computer eyes stared deep into the forest-green eyes of his enemy. The stare was vicious, more than what Sonic could remember. But the blue hedgehog had seen worse.

"Wonderful to see you two fighting again," said Dr. Eggman as he clasped his large sausage fingers together. "I wonder who would win now, blah ha ha ha!"

"Cheh!" scoffed Sonic. "Interesting for you to bring this useless piece of junk back from the dump!"

"Ah… but Sonic, there is a difference."

And there was. At first, Metal Sonic wore his Neo form, a form almost as rare as Sonic's dark form. Second, the metal hedgehog carried with him the look of a devil. The words vile, sadistic, and brutal poured out of his face like puke. For such a sheet of steel, Sonic had no clue how much as an expression his copy could really make.

"Hmph, it doesn't matter. I'll soon have his ass mounted on my wall! C'mon Metal, it's been a while!"

Sonic ripped through the air and sliced Metal Sonic in the chest with a ferocious spin dash. Metal rapidly regained balanced and charged with equal speed to Sonic. Soon, the two were in a whirlwind of no man's land. The doctor felt a little worried that their recklessness would tear apart his carrier from the inside out, but the image of Metal Sonic grasping the severed legs of the blue hedgehog put a disgusting smile to his face. His black glasses shone against the artificial light inside and he cheered for his creation to win.

"Come Metal, destroy him! Destroy Sonic! Rip his legs off and bring them to me!"

Metal Sonic charged faster and Sonic quickly began to lose his balance—as well as his patience. The blue hero aimed for Metal's arm and, with a boom, tored his left arm straight from the tight grip of nuts, bolts, and wiring. Tiny jolts of electricity then released as Sonic then threw his arm across the room. His enemy reached for the damage like a wounded soldier in battle.

"Now Eggman…" Sonic jumped into the air and rose his right arm. "It's your turn!"

_WHAM!_

Bone hit bone and the doctor fell like stone. Sonic stood, but was surprised that Metal didn't retaliate. He's just… staring at him. The blue hedgehog decided to turn his attention to the real enemy, lying on the ground, back facing up, and with blood pouring out of his mouth. Sonic broke his tooth. No apologies.

Eggman coughed. "Y—You think you know everything, d—don't you, Sonic the _blegh_-hog? You think that you know who I am and what I stand for."

"Oh, shut it you old geezer. I think I know you very well, after all these years of you being a whiny bitch about the emeralds and that Eggmanland-shit. And I'd like to think that it's over for you now, don't you agree, Egghead?" The hedgehog pulled on Eggman's shirt and flipped him over. And Sonic's eyes twitched in surprise.

"Oh, a grave mistake—Sonic the Hedgehog."

In a flash, the robot's remaining arm punctured Sonic in the back and sliced out of his stomach. The cut was clean and awfully smooth. Blood bubbled out of the hedgehog's mouth and Metal's hand. Metal released his arm and Sonic fell flat on his face. More blood began to pour.

"That's all it took—a minor interruption." Metal helped his creator to his feet. "A surprise."

Sonic coughed in agony. His forest eyes were wide and seemingly dimming in color. The doctor kneeled down to face his fallen enemy.

"It is the end of a generation, isn't it? Oh, and we had such good times. Too bad it all has to go. But hey! The world is in my hands now. I'll make sure the humans are safe—wait, actually," he pushed his face against the hedgehog's nose. "I'll make sure the humans continue to stay out of this. Come Metal, we have work to attend to. Orbot, Cubot? Take good samples of his blood and discard the rest. His blood is all I need."

"Yes doctor!" replied Orbot and Cubot.

Sonic laid there, waiting for the two scrapbrains to get what they needed. Sonic was nothing now, an animal. About to be skinned and used for human enjoyment without any thanks. However, through all the pain emitting from his flesh and organs, the hedgehog managed to smile. And as soon as he spotted robo-circle and square-bot, he said to himself, with his final breath, "When generations end, evolution begins."


End file.
